Many vehicles today control torque for axles of the vehicle, for example by reducing or increasing torque to help compensate for vehicle understeer or vehicle oversteer and/or in various other situations. However, such existing techniques may sacrifice overall propulsion for the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for controlling torque for axles of vehicle, for example that maintain overall propulsion for the vehicle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.